dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mine vs Sniper
Mine vs Sniper is ZackAttackX's ninety-seventh DBX. Description Akame ga Kill! vs Team Fortress 2! The battle between Night Raid and the RED Team rages on - which assassin will scope out a victory? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: 2Fort - Team Fortress 2. Night Raid touched down at the battlefield, where Chelsea's recent assignment had caused a bit of a ruckus. Akame, Tatsumi and Mine took off, the former in search of Chelsea and the latter to provide overwatch from the buildings. Mine ascended to higher ground and positioned herself at the window, overlooking the area. She looked around the surrounding area and saw movement out of the window in the building opposite her. She glanced down her weapon to see what was happening and saw a sniper rifle pointed directly at her. She quickly ducked down as the bullet whistled overhead, hitting a clock behind her. "Dammit." she exclaimed, grabbing her Pumpkin and mounting it on the windowsill. HERE WE GO! The Night Raid assassin pulled the trigger, laying down suppressing fire on her opponent. Sniper ducked behind the wall, reloading his rifle and waiting for Mine to halt her assault. She did after firing on the wall, breaking it and leaving the Sniper exposed. She aimed for his head, but he ducked and jumped out of the building, drawing his assault rifle and firing at his foe. Mine blocked the incoming bullets with her weapon, the bullets bouncing off them. She then took aim and fired a powerful blast back down at the Sniper, blowing him back. Mine then activated the machine gun function of her weapon and fired at the grounded Sniper, who gathered himself in time, ducking behind a collection of crates. Mine knew that she needed to maintain the aerial advantage, continuing to fire at Sniper's cover, keeping him bogged down. When she stopped to reload, Sniper took his chances and rushed into the building, which Mine did not see. She refocused her attention on the crates, waiting for Sniper to emerge, but he sneaked up the stairs, armed with his machete. Just as he was about to decapitate her, she spun around and swatted him with her weapon. Sniper staggered back, but blocked the next strike with his machete, pushing Mine back. The Sniper continued to slash and pierce at Mine's defenses, but Mine held her own, tipping a shelf in between them to throw the Sniper off. The RED Team assassin pulled away and drew his assault rifle again and reopened fire. Mine was able to dodge by leaping out of the window. Sniper took point and began firing again. "Mine, we're good to go, come on!" Tatsumi yelled as he and Akame made their way back to Najenda. Mine quickly glanced up at the Sniper, but followed her teammates back, still firing at the window. Sniper retreated behind the wall, avoiding the bullets. The rest of the RED Team also arrived, trying to shoot down the Danger Beast that Night Raid were escaping on. As the Danger Beast took to the sky, Sniper re-emerged and took aim. He then fired his weapon, blasting Mine in the head, killing her. "Wave goodbye ta yer head, wanker!" he jeered as the Night Raid assassin's body fell forward, off the wing of the Danger Beast and down to the ground. "MINE! NO!" Tatsumi yelled, trying to grab for his fallen friend, but to no avail. "Get us the hell back down there!" he insisted, trying to push past Susanoo and Leone who were holding him back. "Tatsumi, she's gone. We can mourn her later, but we need to get out of here now!" Leone told him. Defeated, and emotionally distraught, he collapsed to his knees as the surviving Night Raid members escaped. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gun Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Follow-Up Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights